


Blood and Diamonds

by DreamerByHeart



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Creed on a misson, Diamonds, F/M, One good deed on Christmas, Plot bunnies are a funny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: It has taken me a longgg time to get this one out of my chest- Victor Sabertooth Creed is not as bad as he thinks he is. Apart from his brutal animalistic side, he has a soft human one only a few people get to see. Sorry guys, no smut this time. Read only if you believe in Christmas....





	Blood and Diamonds

_Till I had you I didn't know_

_That I was missing out_

_Had to grow up and see the world_

_Through different shades of doubt_

_Give me one more chance to dream again_

_One more chance to feel again_

_Through your young heart_

_If only for one day help me try_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"What's taking you so long?" Michael growled impatiently. "C'mon hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"Just done, baby!" his girlfriend, Olivia hurried out of the bedroom with a large suitcase. "Just needed to make sure I've packed everything."

Michael gave a curt understanding nod before looking down at his watch. "And your stupid sister? Why the hell isn't she back yet?"

"I just called Sophie," Olivia replied softly. "She said she'd be home in ten minutes."

"Couldn't she just take off from work tonight?" Michael hissed and one again looked down at his watch impatiently. "We don't have much time, the jet is waiting for us on-"

His sentence was cut off by a soft knock at the door. He raised his head. "Must be Sophie." he hurried to the door but as he opened it, he found their biggest nightmare standing before him.

Victor flashed a side-smirk.

"Leavin' without wishin' an old pal?"

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Back to being a child again, thinking the world was mine_

_I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"Yer little cat-and-mouse game is over, pretty boy."

"P-Please..." groveling pathetically, Michael folded his shaking hands before the feral man. "L-Let me go, man..."

"No can do, kid." Victor wiped his bloody hand on his black duster, smirking down at the dead body on the floor. "The task needs ta be accomplished."

Wiping the streaks of blood trailing down his nostrils, Micheal shoved his hand into his pocket. "J-Just forget what Carlos offered, Creed..." he pulled out a small drawstring bag. "W-We both can share these..."

Victor flashed a deep tempted smirk before suddenly slashing the desperate flatscan's throat with his index claw. The scream was muffled by his large palm. A stream of blood gushed out of the deep cut. Victor took his mouth close to the other man's reddened ear. "There's one thing ya don't know about me boy, I don't cheat my clients like ya."

He pulled back with another fanged smirk and released the trembling shoulders. The body collapsed to the ground. He snatched the bag from the human's grip and twirled around to leave but as he did so, he caught an intoxicating waft of the fresh Peonies that was followed by a light knock. He scanned the smell. It was fresh, soft and feminine. Instead of trying to sneak away from the murder scene as they usually did, his feet unconsciously stepped toward the door. For now he was trying to make himself believe that he didn't want to leave any witness behind.

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I see the rain, you see the rainbow_

_Hiding in the clouds_

_Never afraid to let your love show_

_Won't you show me how_

_Wanna learn how to believe again_

_Find the innocence in me again_

_Through your young heart_

_Help me find a way, help me try_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"Who takes so long to open a door?" a soft growl encountered him. It was a young frail, not more than twenty or twenty-one. Not bad to look at with that curly blonde hair and curvy figure. His eyes met hers. To his great shock, in spite of seeing his CLAWED hands covered in BLOOD the frail didn't even show a single flinch. No horror, no anxiety, NO NOTHING!

**_What the hell?!_ **

Rolling her beautiful deep blue eyes, the frail pushed past him into the room and turned around to face him. He could scent a relationship between her and the dead bitch. They were sisters. His claws extended to their deadly length as a predatory smile touched his lips. Sabertooth had gotten another prey to feed upon tonight.

The frail crossed her arms before growling again. "Have you guys packed my bag, too?"

Creed's eyes narrowed. What the hell is she talking about?! "What are ya-"

"Whoa, You're not Michael!" the girl stepped back in mild fear this time. "Who are you? And...and where is Olivia?!"

His confusion deepened even more. The girl was standing a mere three feet away from that human frail's corpse and asking where she was?! He ran his eyes all over body and face. Something was wrong, especially with the way she was staring at him blankly. He cocked his head to one side and realized that she was still looking straight as if...

_Shit, the frail was blind!_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_I want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind_

_I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"I-I asked you something!" the girl asked agitated. "Who are you? A-Are you... Are you Sammy, Michael's friend?"

Totally clueless, Victor replied after a long minute. "Yeah...I'm Sammy."

"Oh," the frail calmed down a bit. "Michael told me that you were coming to pick us up. Where are they both?"

"They..." Victor scratched his forehead, thinking of a believable excuse he didn't actually need to give at all. "They've gone ta the club. They needed ta have a chat with their boss before leavin'. They told me ta wait here until they came back."

"Really?" The frail frowned. "But they said we were leaving in half an hour."

Creed leered at the frail and smirked. She definitely had some curves that must be soothing many eyes out there everyday. "Don't worry, they'll be back soon, Ms..."

"Sophia." she said with a short smile as she took off her coat. She tossed both her coat and handbag on to the couch nonchalantly. She was definitely familiar with the whole place very well.

"So you had something warm yet or not? It's pretty cold tonight."

In spite of knowing that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible, Creed just shook his head mindlessly. "No."

"Well then, lemme prepare something for both of us."

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"So," Creed leaned against the counter with crossed arms and legs. "How did you come up here if ya can't see?"

Smirking, Sophia opened the fridge. "I've been living here for a long time. My cane is familiar with every step and corridor. My regular cab driver, Ron, he always drops me off at the gate and then I come up here by myself. The cane is in the bag by the way."

Victor was seriously amazed to see the frail do all the daily chores so efficiently. "And your glasses? Where are they?"

The girl's groping hands finally found the milk. "One of the members of our orchestra sat on it today." she growled before straightening back up.

"Orchestra, huh?" Victor smirked. "What do ya play in it?"

Sophia smiled widely. "I'm a Violinist."

Victor nodded in comprehension and fell silent for a while. The smell of brewing coffee tingling his nostrils as he watched the frail working in her kitchen smoothly, totally unaware of what mess he'd left in their small hall."

He decided to break the annoying silence hanging between them. "So, where are you guys goin'?"

"Oh you didn't know?" she smirked over her shoulder as she took a couple of mugs out of the rack. "Thought your friend'd have told you."

"Nah, he didn't." he shook his head. "He just told me ta take ya guys ta the airport."

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

The frail gave an understanding nod, pouring the hot liquid into the mugs. "Well, we're going to Paris. Olive said she and Micheal were tired of their cheap lives this city had given 'em."

"Life in Paris, huh?" Victor straightened up when the girl turned around with the mugs and followed his voice to reach him. "Isn't that a little bit expensive for a 'cheap-livin'' couple?"

"That's what I asked." the frail gave a pursed smirk as she advanced the large cup toward him. "They said they'd made a great fortune in a side-business of theirs. My sister didn't want to leave me alone here so I have to go with 'em, too."

With a cocked brow, he accepted the offered beverage. "Ya don't wanna go?"

Sophia shrugged with a soft sigh. "I don't know, I was just...pretty happy with whatever we had here but if Olive thinks our life would change for the better in Paris, I'll go with her. Besides, who would say no to a wonderful Christmas in Paris, right? Hey by the way, do you want something with that? I'm sure Olive has saved some Christmas Cookies in-"

"Look, Sophia," Creed's tone abruptly turned serious. He put the coffee aside and held the frail's shoulders gently. The tip of his talons digging in the clothed skin. He exhaled sharply and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was really going to do this.

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

"What is it, Sammy?" Sophia stared at him with a frown.

His clawed fingers rubbed her upper arms carefully. "Now listen ta me carefully, frail, the story yer sister and her boyfriend'd told ya about the whole 'fortune' thing is pure bullshit."

"W-What?" Sophia almost shouted in shock. "What do you mean?"

Victor bored his penetrative gaze into her unresponsive ones. "They'd actually deceived their boss who was a crime lord and stolen his smuggled diamonds. They were about ta flee ta Paris with those precious stones and live a high life there."

Sophia gulped nervously. "W-What do you mean by they were?"

With a large roll of eyes, Victor took the small bag out of his pocket and took a small shining diamond out. He grabbed her wrist and put it on her palm before folding her fingers. "Take it and show it ta someone ya can really trust."

Before Sophia could even absorb his previous words, Creed abruptly grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and planted a fervent kiss on her lips. Her eyes broadened in great shock. The dangerous points of his fangs dug into her bottom petal as he rubbed his rough, determined lips against her soft, timid ones before growling against her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

With the end of his tiny greeting, Victor Sabertooth Creed pulled back with a warm smile on his lips and spun around to rush out of the shabby apartment, leaving the baffled frail to do whatever she wanted to do with the bloody diamond.

🎄:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:💝:💎:🎄

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes..._

🎄:💎:💝:💎:🎄 **THE END** 🎄:💎:💝:💎:🎄

**If you liked it, please leave a kudo and comment behind and yeah, Merry Christmas in advance, Creeders 🎄🎁🎅😘**


End file.
